


Yours

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bondage, Claiming, Coming In Pants, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Natasha Romanov, F/M, Marking, Name Calling, Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Nipple Clamps, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, PWP, Possessiveness, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Natasha and James invite Steve to watch.For MCU Kink Bingo square B3: Claiming/Possessiveness





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling hits again. The insatiable, undeniable _need_ in me, and the forceful compulsion to _possess_ in him. 

“God, I need to mark you. Everyone should know you're mine,” James growls.

“We could record ourselves,” I offer. He thrusts against my thigh. “Or … we could let someone watch.” He stills. “Not touch, or say anything without your permission, just watch. You could have me sit in your lap and face them, and then you could fuck into me from behind until I'm begging for release.” His cock stirs in interest, but he says nothing. “If I don't beg nicely enough, you could spank me.” I grab one of his large, warm hands. “Or you could spank me right now for having such a naughty plan. I just want everyone to know I'm yours. Marked, yes, but owned completely.” His hand, now on my breast, pinches a nipple roughly, then twists it. I could almost come again, but I need a little bit longer.

“Yes, _such_ a naughty plan.” I wait, barely breathing. “I'll make a call.”

*

He has Steve sit in, on the wall opposite the headboard. I only have eyes for James.

After kissing for a moment, he pushes me down on all fours, then pulls my head back by the hair. “Look at him, Natasha. Look how he grows hard for you. And look, Steve, how easy she is.” He sinks into me with a moist noise, and I blush fiercely. James notices. “Oh? My little slut, embarrassed? I don't believe it for a second. I'll make these, _prettier_ , cheeks redder than that.” He swings and slaps my ass, hard. He does it again, harder, and I moan.

He alternates cheeks, until my ass is flaming and my moans mere squeaks of pleasure. Then he pulls me to sit full on his lap, pressing the forming welts against his strong thighs. “Oh, James...”

“Did I say you could speak, my little slut?” he demands, and he pinches my clit. I almost dip forward, but he forces my shoulder back against him. Then he dips his hands in front, opening my lips. “Do you like what you see, Steve?”

Steve nods, faintly.

“Would you like to help?”

Steve nods again.

“Good. Get those clamps and come here.”

Steve obeys, stumbling. James continues to stroke my labia, occasionally dipping to fondle where his cock enters me.

“Apply them.”

No wonder he asked Steve – so willing to comply. The clamps on my nipples are snug, the chain long and delicate. I shiver, earning me a smack on my clit. 

“Now. I'm gonna hold you, spread open like this, and you're gonna ride me long and hard. Steve, if you think she should ride a bit harder, give a snap to those reins, would you?”

Steve and I both groan, and I begin. I am floating, and feel as if I can barely move, but I bounce on James lightly, then more forcefully. Occasionally, Steve tugs on my chain and I gasp and pull off more, drag back down harder. Finally, James meets my thrusts, pulls the chain roughly from Steve's hands, and raises it in his own as he brings his hand around my throat. Steve is wide-eyed, but I can barely keep my eyes open.

“Who do you belong to?” James demands.

“You, sir!” I cry.

“What are you?” 

“Yours, sir!”

“That's right, you're mine. All mine, you exist for my pleasure, and mine alone!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Did I ask?” he growls, pounding into me erratically. He squeezes my throat, cutting off my air for just a second, and I come, hard and throbbing, and he pulses inside me. He pulls out and immediately stuffs the dildo up in my pussy, trapping his come inside me.

Then he pushes me over, forward onto Steve, who rears back just enough for me to align with his cock now weeping through his trousers – no, he has come already, and he's soaking through. I turn to the side, my hot breath falling on his still-pulsing cock. James holds me down and ruts against my ass, bringing back the burning.

I moan into Steve's trousers, and he groans and shifts, pulling on the nipple clamps, one disengaging entirely. James removes the other, fondling my breast gently. 

“Thank you, sir.” I turn slowly, then get on my elbows and knees, presenting my ass and puss to Steve, as I lap up my sweet James's now soft cock. I can taste his and see my desire on him, and I hum.

“Steve,” I hear above me, “Be sure to get a good look.” I am confused until I can feel a pulling – Steve pulling out the dildo, which had kept in James's come. I feel his gentle hands spread me open, know he has moved to peer into my pussy. I feel a trickle of James's come dip out and I – oh god – feel Steve smear it _back inside_ , before plugging me once more. 

I look back in time to see Steve taste us on his finger. I come again, gently, holding onto James, my ass still high in the air. James nods, and Steve leaves the room. 

James tugs out the dildo and licks it, making me whimper. He tucks a cloth between my legs, rubs cream into the welts rising on my bottom, and my tender nipples are massaged deep and slow. The massage extends to the rest of my body, and then he gives me water and berries. He feeds them to me so my hands never need to leave the blanket James has wrapped around me.

“Did you enjoy that, my princess?”

I nod shyly.

“What would you like to try again?”

“I liked … being spread open, put on display. It made me feel like you were proud of me, wanted to show me off.”

He nods. “I am always proud of you, and I'm glad you could feel that. What else?”

“I liked performing for someone else. Maybe on someone else. If you're okay with it, I might want to try sucking someone off for you to watch, or while you're inside me.”

He looks thoughtful. “What about a woman?” I shiver, thinking of Pepper, the way she would hold my hair tight when she came. “Like, would you have sex with a woman while I watched? I don't like the idea of another man penetrating you, so I only let Steve touch you once he came. We could try a woman first, see how we like it.”

“That sounds nice,” I murmur happily. “What about you? What did you like?”

“I like knowing that every time you sit, you'll think of me. Remember me inside you, my hands on you.”

“I like that too,” I smile. “I really liked how rough you were, it was wonderful.”

“Good. And. Um. I didn't plan on calling you slut. It just kind of … came out. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine,” I assure him. “You didn't call me slut; you called me _your_ slut. It's different.”

“It is?” He seems relieved.

“Yes. Just like I called you sir. It's **not** happening outside of the bedroom. Ever.”

“Ever, got it,” he chuckles. “Hmm, is there anything else?”

“I think I prefer nipple clamps as decoration. I didn't hate them, but they didn't do much for me.”

James smirks. “Aw, Steve will be disappointed.”

“He'll live.”

James considers for a moment. “Decoration, you say?” He sees me blush. “Do tell,” he urges. 

“I think it has to do with being shown off. Like, I think I'd like kneeling at your chair in the den, wearing nothing but pearls, or a body harness, or … I don't know, something. You'd have to come up with the actual _outfit_ , the _**point**_ is – I'm on display. Wearing clothes you chose. Maybe a collar that says who I belong to, even though everyone already knows.”

James cuddles up behind me, the light finally switched off. “I like the sound of that. A gold chain around your waist, your hair all done up with pearls. That glow powder all over your shoulders and breasts. You'd look just like a princess. _My_ princess,” he whispers.

“Yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And you could rest your head on my thigh, and look up at me any time you wanted something.”

“And you could feed me crumpets, or your cock.”

Bucky almost chokes. “Jesus, in front of everyone?”

“I'm always yours, audience or not.” I pull one of his arms around me, tucking his hand inside my blanket. He seeks out my breast and palms it gently. I sigh happily. 

“You would suck my cock in a room full of strangers.”

I blush. “We don't have to –”

“No, no, I'm not saying no,” he interrupts. "I'm just saying – wow. I didn't know you'd like that.”

I smile. “It was my idea for you to fuck me while someone watched, wasn't it?”

“Well … yes.”

“And I liked that just fine, didn't I?”

“I should say so. You came how many times? Four?”

“No – wait, I guess you're right. I almost forgot that last one.”

“I know I won't forget it,” Bucky teases me. “You shaking in my arms, fluttering around our dildo sealing my seed inside you, Steve tasting our love.”

I shiver. “Which was your favorite, though?”

“Oh, god, I'm supposed to choose? Which _could_ be my favorite? Is it when you ride me? When I warm your skin with my hands? When my best friend comes just from seeing how beautiful you are when you come?” As he speaks, I squirm against him. I can feel him hardening against the upper part of my bottom. “I love you insurmountably.”

I grin, mischievous, grinding back against him. “Aw, and here I was, hoping you'd mount me again.”

He grunts, pushing back. “You're sore.”

“But empty,” I counter. I pet his hand, guide him down to my center, hot and wet and open. “Be gentle if you have to, but fill me.”

James unwraps me, lets the blanket spray out, and he takes me long and slow. Any time I try to urge him on, pulling at him with my legs tight on his waist, he goes slower, until I swear, he is only completing a full thrust in twenty seconds, until finally I just give in.

Relax.

_Breathe._

He has me in his arms, and he is warm against me, and everything is a little fuzzy, but in the best way, and I love him so, so much. 

When he finally speeds up and comes, I must come too, but I feel a little detached from it, just gentle waves rolling through me.

Afterwards, I curl up in his lap. He rubs along my arms and my back for a few minutes, bringing life back into me. “I love you, you know that.”

“And I love you,” he returns.

I smile. “I know.” I move over and pat his leg. “Let's get food, okay? I want some more energy before you fuck me again.”

“Again?” 

So fine, I'm insatiable today, he'll learn to roll with it. I nod.

“More fruit?”

I nod again, grinning wildly. I love eating fruit, after sex most of all. I stand and pull on Bucky's boxers under my dressing gown. “Come on!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming.”

I quirk an eyebrow up. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You sound like Clint.”

I shrug and defend, “I'm just sayin'.”

We steal down to the main kitchen and collect blueberries and plums and a cannister of whipped cream. We race back up to our bedroom, laughing like children stealing cookies. We collapse back onto our bed, and I spray whipped cream in my mouth, giddy.

“God, I love you,” I smile. He feeds me a good blueberry, small and tart, and I lick his finger. “You're so good to me.”

He fidgets. “Is your – do you hurt, at all?”

“Oh!” I blush. “Still a bit … warm, but I'm good.” I pop back a couple berries and savor them. “But I could go for another round, honestly.”

I come gently, with one of his thumbs on my clit and another my nipple. Rubbing slowly, letting me feel my heartbeat in both. Intimate and calm. As I lay, panting, James jerks himself between my legs until he is about to come. Then he shoves in to the hilt as he bursts.

I reach down to feel where we meet, marveling at the size and my subsequent stretch. I love feeling it. Feeling _him._


	3. Chapter 3

And it seems that James likes my feeling him too. He groans, long and hard, biting into my neck and sucking hard. He pulls out, and I squeak the tiniest bit. 

“I come way too easily now, I swear."

“That's pretty true.”

I slap him, good-naturedly. “I'm fucking insatiable now. It's ridiculous.”

“It's sexy,” he corrects, pulling me into his arms. He fondles my ass, and I moan into his neck. My ass is my best feature, and we both know it. We also know getting attention for my ass makes my pussy gush. James doesn't play fair. He continues the tease as I rut against his leg. 

“Oh! Fuck, baby, need you again,” I whine.

“How, honey?”

I slide off him, still lying on my stomach. “Like this. Take me from behind. The blanket can rub my clit.”

He hums, interested. “Can I tie your arms up?”

“Sure,” I say, offering my arms up past my head. He ties my wrists together then to the headboard. I nod once I'm comfortable.

He spreads my legs just enough and lays over me, barely keeping his weight off. His cock breaches me, but just … barely … He executes short, small thrusts. It's interesting, but not doing much for me … until he speeds up, becoming a hot little vibrator. 

“Oh god,” I grit out. The little rocking motion pushes my clit and nipples back and forth against the bedspread, just like I wanted. Oversensitive but sated, I do not come, but savor the painpleasure.

He moves off suddenly, shifting down, to lick … _oh_! Up and down my ass, he trails his tongue, before diving in between. It's not as good as regular oral, but it's warm and wet and pleasant enough. He sits back up, rams in my pussy all the way several times, and then rests it further back.

“May I?”

I nod, earnest but not eager.

He pushes in, rocks in and out. It's not painful, but it's not going to get me off, and I tell him so. He hums, considering.

He rubs my hip gently, pulling out slowly. “One second, baby.” He moves away from the bed entirely.

“Where'd you go?” I pout, and I twist my head to the other side to watch him shuffle through the nightstand. 

“Wanted to get this,” he says, holding up our favorite bullet vibrator. He slips the control in my clasped hands. “Can you move enough to change the settings?” I twist my hands a little bit, the rope rubbing in a way almost soothing, and I manage to get my thumb on the dial. “Test it, baby.” 

I turn it on, then move through the range of options. 

“Good, good, now turn it off.” Once I do, he slips the little bullet inside me, dragging his thumb against my lips deliciously, and I give a soft moan. “There we go,” he grins. Then, without warning, he pulls my hips up and slips a pillow under them, keeping my ass up in the air. “Is that okay? You comfortable?” I nod, and he nods in return.

He slips back into my ass, and now I'm trying not to tense up in anticipation. He lays one hand on my ass, still warm from earlier. The contact makes me feel like I'm glowing. “Oh, James,” I sigh, content and warm all over. 

He presses one hand in until a spark of pain starts. “Turn it on.” I click the vibe on, the simplest setting, and I tense when it starts. He groans, giving me a single hard thrust before gentling out again, a soft, steady rhythm. “More.” 

I click the dial up two positions before I have to stop and gasp into the bed, overcome. The vibe is rattling non-stop against my G spot, and I stop breathing to focus on the sensations. 

“Breathe, Natasha,” he reminds me. I pout but obey, gasping and moaning. He plucks the control out of my hand and turns it off, then pulls himself out. I moan in disappointment. “One sec, baby. Don't tense up.” His hands slide under me, and then he flips me over fully. I make a noise of discomfort, and he pets at my hair, giving me a little kiss. Then he checks the rope at my wrists. “Still doing okay?” 

I test my hands, making tight fists. “Yeah, I'm good.”

He takes the controller for the vibe from me, and then he kisses me, hard and deep like he always has. And then he fucks me, hard and deep like he so often does, only now he's in my ass for the first time, and maybe that shouldn't do anything for me, but it does, _it does_ , and his balls are smacking against my ass and against the marks he left there, hard enough that it stings, and when he turns on the vibrator again, I cry out clench down everything in my body and wring another orgasm out of our bodies, and when I relax enough to let his cock free, he gathers his come from my hole and rubs it along one side of my slit with his thumb, and it's all I have in me not to beg for him to fuck me with that thumb until I come again.

I swear, sex with that man melts my brain. 

But it took us months to get this comfortable with each other, to really let ourselves be anywhere close to vulnerable. I'm certainly not going to go back to that bullshit.

Bucky and I? We're here to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Steve can look at Bucky just fine, but anytime he tries to look me at me, he blushes tomato red and runs into furniture. 

When Clint doesn't even tease him for it, I look closer. Clint's eyes latch onto mine and his lips twitch before stretching to a full smirk.

So he knows.

Not that I thought Steve would really hide this from him. I certainly wouldn't hide this sort of thing from Bucky. Fair's fair.

...And to be fair, if Steve hadn't, I probably would have, for the shock value if nothing else. 

But finally, enough is enough, so later that week, I ambush Steve in the foyer as he comes back from a gallery day.

“We should talk.”

“Don't we have to be dating for you to say that to me?” Steve tries to joke.

I could correct him – _we should talk_ is not the same as _we need to talk_ – but it is not important. “You refuse to look at me. Will this be a problem for long?”

He chokes in surprise, like there would be anything else for us to talk about. “I can look at you.”

“You're not looking at me right now,” I remind him.

So he forces his eyes onto mine. Holds it there. The tension seeps out of him slowly, eyes softening, shoulders falling. 

“This doesn't have to be a big deal, Steve. It was just supposed to be fun.”

“It was,” he hurries to insist, and then he bites his lip. 

“But?” I prompt him.

“Clint,” he admits simply.

Of course. “You already told him.”

“I know. And he was fine with it. Of course he was. But ...”

I could fill in the rest for him, but he needs to say it himself.

He sighs. “It would have been nice. If he could. Too.”

“Sure,” I say easily, staying bland. “Just let us know.”

Steve seems about ready to choke on his own tongue. He clears his throat. And then again. “Okay.” And then he shakes it off, nods more firmly. “If the opportunity arises, I will inform you.”

Which is far more formal than we really needed, and maybe sounds a bit more like marching orders than he intended. 

But I nod deeply and leave him in the foyer, keeping my face as bland and calm as it had been the whole conversation. Once I make it upstairs, I let myself smirk and race to our bedroom, pouncing on him standing all solemn at the window. 

“Guess what your brother in arms told me.”

He rubs at my arms slowly, still half-lost in thought. “What'd he say?”

“He wants Clint to join us next time.”

That gets his attention. He turns, careful not to disrupt my arms around his waist. “Next time?” His voice is calm, but his eyes belie a bright excitement.

I smirk, my own eyes sparkling with promise. “Next time.”


End file.
